Percy Jackson Meets Taylor Swift, Red
by MrsEDarcy
Summary: A collection of fics based around the sixteen songs from Taylor Swift's new album Red. They will feature a different couple or person every chapter and be largely based on the song lyrics. Some couples to expect include Percabeth, Tratie, Thalico, and more. After all who understands love quite like this country princess? Largely couple based, because of the subject material.
1. State of Grace: Jasper

**I don't own PJO or Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Piper sighed as she waited for the traffic lights to change. Her fiancé was somewhere on the other side of the nation with his camp.

Of course no one in New York cared. All they did was crowd around her at the intersection, busy with their own lives not knowing or caring that she had saved the world or seen more death and danger than they had ever dreamed of.

Then the light changed and she went through it with everyone else. She was trying to enjoy her day, even if she didn't know what was going to happen.

Jason could die, she could die. The entire camp could catch on fire. It wouldn't be the first time; Leo wasn't always the best at controlling his powers. It was a good thing that Percy was around.

Why was she even out of camp? It's dangerous; then again their entire lives were dangerous weren't they? Of course that wasn't going to stop her from loving Jason. Her mind wasn't going to change about it either, no matter what Drew said. She would love him until time itself faded away. When her heart was in pain and bleeding, that's when she'd give him up.

She never expected Jason to come into her life, or how drastically he would change it.

Whenever he came around, the shell she carried fell. He just barged into her life like a cannonball through a wooden door.

Now all they knew was they couldn't give each other up, Percy and Annabeth had taught them that. When they were in Jason's room, Cabin One specifically, they were just two different fire signs. They had four blue eyes just staring into each other's trying to ignore that creepy statue. Though Piper's eyes change color, she began to notice they preferred to be blue; a reflection of her love she guessed.

Walking through the streets, seeing all these people, it reminds her of when she originally learned Jason wasn't as perfect as everyone thought he was. However, if she was honest Piper would always prefer his less perfect self.

Every little thing wrong with him just made him better in her opinion. They had learned to live through these faults together, and through all the pain being a demigod could bring. But one she had learned is the pattern of broken hearts was beautiful.

However this love, the one they shared was so wild, so brave and free. One she never saw coming that and would change her forever and ever.

As she got pushed around by some very angry New Yorkers it didn't spoil her mood. She had found her perfect state of happiness with him and nothing could change that. Though it didn't stop her from wishing she could use Katropis for something more than looking into. At least that would help her with these rude people.

But, love was worth it. The game is tough and cruel like life, but she and Jason had learned how to play it. They learned how to play it good and completely right.

Of course, the Fates they had a hand in this. They had a hand in everything; she would sometimes give her offerings to them instead of her mom. Just to make sure they kept things right.

After all he was her Achilles heel, metaphorically of course. Piper didn't have the guts to take a dip in the River Styx.

Percy had used his curse to defeat Kronos and prevent the second coming of the Golden Age. But had he really?

Wasn't this love what a golden age should be? It was good. It was right. And for once in her life, it was completely real. Not some fictional story, not Twilight, not Romeo and Juliet. Just real, just life. And to her it was perfect.

It was perfection she never saw coming that would change her life forever. This golden age that no one saw coming. Camp Jupiter's golden boy and a Greek daughter of Aphrodite? A warrior like him and such a _weak _girl like her?

Of course the only one who said that to her face was Octavian about five seconds before he found himself lying on the ground scrunched into a ball in dire pain.

But Piper didn't care what he said because she had found her state of grace, her perfect little fit. It was worth a thousand fights with anyone. Because love was the hardest game in the world, and Piper Mclean had figured out how to play it.

And no one was going to stop her from winning the game.

She finally came across the store she was looking for, a lonely little shop hidden right off of Times Square. It reminded her of them. It reminded Jason of them to, he had bought their engagement ring there.

It seemed only fitting that she go there to get him a little anniversary gift, and maybe pick up one or two things for their wedding.

As she pushed open the door, a few lines of a Taylor Swift song came pouring out.

"This is a state of grace

This is a worthwhile fight

Love is a ruthless game

Unless you play it good and right"

She looked up and smiled, knowing very well her mother was smiling right back down on her. Sometimes it was nice to have the love goddess as a mother. After all, how else would this be possible?

Piper decided to send a few extra offerings her way today, because love had definitely conquered the day and she never wanted that to change.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So that's my first chapter for this story based on the album Red by Taylor Swift. I've been thinking about this for a while, so please tell me what you think.**

**Also wait and see, I might have a few surprises for you in the way of choices for the songs.**


	2. Red: Miss Grace x Zeus

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

She was perfect in every way imaginable. She knew it, the paparazzi knew it, and _he _knew it.

It was funny. He always seemed to know everything about her, but she knew nothing about him. Just that he was married and important.

There was something thrilling about dating him. Whether that thrill came from the knowledge that they were running around behind the backs of so many people or of the way he loved her she would never know.

Sometimes he would ask her what it felt like to love him. She always told him it made her think of the time she drove her new Maserati down a dead end street.

Their love was fast, passionate, and it ended so soon.

She never wanted to be pregnant. He was certainly adamant; he didn't want her to be pregnant either. He tried to explain who he was.

He was Zeus. Ha! Zeus! He was obviously mental. But she was halfway through the freefall already, and she still loved him.

Then she lost him, he just left. Left like those leaves in autumn did at her family's old farm in Washington.

Losing him broke her heart. She sank into depression, blaming the child for everything. A child who was not even born yet. She tried to name her something that would make him come back. Thalia, didn't Zeus have two daughter's named Thalia?

She thought she had gotten over him by the point her daughter was born. But her child, though she didn't have her father's rainy grey eyes, brought a worse depression upon her than she ever imagined. Thalia was too similar.

Despite the child's blue eyes, she was in every way like her father. She made it impossible for her mother to ever forget him. It would have been just as hard as trying to know someone's personality if she had never even heard of them.

But she couldn't get the picture of him out of her head, especially when her daughter began to show signs of strange electrical powers.

Then he came back.

He was different, but he came back. And with him, she regained her sanity.

When he held her, she felt like she had found her purpose in life, and everything she needed to be whole. Then somehow, she ended up pregnant again.

And this time she was sure he was exactly who he said he was.

Whether it was vanity going to her head, or the strange power that radiated through him. She knew he was the king of the gods. This made her insecurities 'disappear' or so she thought.

But for all her airheaded vanity, she knew Hera would never let her keep him. So, she began to memorize him like one would a favorite tune.

Then, the fighting started. He caught her in a bottle of wine. Then all he could do was whine. Whine, whine, and whine. Why were they fighting over this? Who cared about a few glasses of wine?

What could that do to a child? Hadn't her father drank all his life? Wasn't he fine?

But fighting with him hurt. It reminded her of a time when she didn't have any answers. Not even to that little Sunday crossword she filled out every week.

Then, he left again. Left saying she had changed. That she wasn't a good mother! He was a horrible parent. What'd he have to say about that?

She regretted everything about him. She wished she never met him. She had been on TV, now she was left alone with two brats!

Why did love have to be that strong?

After she lost him, she buried herself into the bottle nice and deep. After all, a little vodka never hurt anyone. She would lock herself away from her children, because in them she could only see their father.

She missed him. With every breath, every shot of whiskey, gods she missed him.

Her world was only a color of grey without him, so she tried to forget him. But Thalia and Jason made that impossible.

Still, the only color she ever saw anymore was red.

So to forget him, she got rid of her children. Giving up Jason to that woman was good enough, she didn't have to see their father's face again.

Jason was off somewhere with that crazy lady. And Thalia ran away, looking for her father. But no, she didn't care.

She could finally forget.

But memories would flash through her head of him, and she tried to let go. The alcohol, that'd free her of these stupid memories.

However, moving on was impossible. HE was the only thing in her head.

And the only color she could see was red. Red!

So she went driving. Driving in that stupid Maserati and all the colors flashed through her mind.

Losing him, blue. Missing him, grey. Loving him, red. Red like that stop sign she just passed.

Why did every little thing make thoughts of him spin around inside her head?

She hated red, everything red. Red was him. Stop signs, her car, that stupid wine she drank earlier. She hated them all.

She didn't care that everything was flying by her head. Everything was getting larger. That she was hurt. That her blood was red!

It was red. She was dying, but all she could do was stare at the red.

The red that kept taunting her. The red that was him.

The love that was like driving her Maserati down a dead end street.

Quite literally this time.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So I hate this pairing. And I hate Miss Grace. Not quite as much as I hate Gabe, but quite a lot. She was probably the worst biological parent in the series. No, not even probably. She was.**

**It took me forever to force myself to write this. Ugh.**

**Well next chapter I'm really looking forward to. Can anyone guess what couple (canon or noncannon) I'm writing about for Treacherous? If you already know, don't spoil it.**

**Anyway, I think that was kind of depressing. But it's Taylor Swift, some of her songs inspire depressing stories.**


End file.
